Rockman
}} | genre = Platformer | modes = Single-player | platforms = WonderSwan }} is a video game published by Bandai and licensed by Capcom for the WonderSwan handheld system. The game was only released in Japan and is a part of the original Rockman ([[Mega Man (original series)|''Mega Man]]) series. Plot Like other games in the Mega Man series, Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chōsensha takes place in the year 20XX. A group of robots from the future calling themselves the "Dimensions" attacked Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Though without any witnesses, the one leading the Dimensions with overwhelming power is a robot that appears similar to Rockman (Mega Man in the West), who calls himself "Rockman Shadow". He is said to be a dark and wicked person completely obsessed with destruction. Mega Man, who hears this news at Dr. Right's (Dr. Light in the West) laboratory, ventures to the scene despite being under maintenance. At the same time, Dr. Wily sees the dark Mega Man, and to ascertain the mystery he sends Forte (Bass in the West). Eventually Rockman Shadow and the Dimensions are defeated and their plans put to rest. Gameplay Similar to the previous game, Rockman & Forte (which was eventually released as a Game Boy Advance title in the USA and in Europe, Mega Man & Bass), two characters are available for play: Mega Man and Bass. Mega Man plays in his traditional manner, where Bass deviates, as in the previous game, with a rapid fire standard weapon that cannot be fired while moving as well as the ability to dash (similar to the characters in the Mega Man X series) and double jump. A notable difference in gameplay is that the "Robot Masters" in this game do not exhibit a short period of invincibility after being damaged, allowing the player to continuously damage them where possible. Also of note, a feature unique to the WonderSwan was a third set of controls located above the traditional directional controls which allowed some games to be played with the screen oriented vertically. When selecting Aircon Man, the player was required to change his or her grip on the device, as the stage had to be played vertically. Finally, unlike previous games in the series there are only five weapons to be obtained as opposed to the traditional eight; Compass Man did not surrender a weapon to the player upon defeat. The Bolt system also returns allowing either character to purchase helpful items to be used during gameplay. Each character has access to both universal items like extra lives and exclusive items such as Mega Man being able to summon Rush, Eddie, Tango and Beat while Bass can summon Gospel (known as Treble in the West) and Reggae (a bird-type support robot that last was seen in the 1993 Famicom game Wily & Right no RockBoard: That's Paradise). Reception Jeremy Parrish of 1UP.com called it the worst Mega Man game ever. Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chōsensha was not well received by IGN either." References External links *[http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_ROK01.html Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chōsensha] at the WonderSwan channel Category:1999 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Mega Man games Category:Platform games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:WonderSwan games